


Migajas

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las migajas eran preferibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migajas

** Migajas **

 

No es como si Moira no lo supiera. Es decir, ella es una agente de elite, por ende es inteligente y puede reconocer algo cuando lo ve.

 

Se da cuenta de la atracción que hay entre Charles y Erik, como gravitan el uno cerca del otro, la forma en que no pueden separarse por mucho tiempo.

 

Ella lo sabe con certeza, por eso se aprovecha. Porque sabe que ni Charles ni Erik van a hacer nada para concretar lo suyo. Y, si nada certero pasa entre ellos, al menos ella tendrá algo de Charles.

 

Migajas, es verdad. Pero las migajas son preferibles antes que nada.

 

FIN


End file.
